Fire
by Lana0605
Summary: "Lucy, you're eating my fire". "So what? It's delicious". Fluff, NaLu


Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own "Fairy tail"

In the guild 'Fairy Tail' was the usual noisy day with fights and drinking. Mirajane was running at the barstand, serving the girls with cocktails.

"Well, Lucy, when the wedding march will play in our guild?" The barmaid questioned the stellar mage.

Lucy and Natsu were dating for over a year. One day Natsu carried the blonde girl to the guild and announced that from now she is his girlfriend. Though their guildmates were not really surprised.

So last couple of months Mira was bothering her with questions about the wedding. But Lucy liked how things were going on between her and Natsu. As Happy said, they are still stuck in the phase of 'newlyweds'. They kissed and hugged every time they see each other. In the guild everyone got used to it and didn't pay attention much to it.

"Oh, Mira, it's Natsu! It is unlikely he would figure out to make me a proposal unless Erza will put a sword to his throat", joked Heartfillia.

"It's very easy to make it happen", Titania smiled, looking up from her strawberry cake.

"Yes, Natsu definitely need a hint", Mira said thoughtfully.

"I wonder how he made up his mind and asked you to be his girlfriend", Lisanna join the conversation.

Lucy just laughed awkwardly and didn't dare to reveal the fact that she was the one who initiated their first kiss.

"Mira, I want something tasty", pounded Lucy.

"What would you like?" Asked the elder Strauss.

"I don't know", the blonde fairy sighed sadly.

"Hey, Mira, give me a glass of water, please", cheerfully said Natsu, who decided to take a break in his fight with Gray. And he had already missed his darling. He sat on a chair near Heartfillia and gave her a kiss. Lucy moved to his laps and put her head on his shoulder.

"You look sad, Lucy", Natsu told her.

"I want to eat, but I don't know what", again, she sighed sadly.

"Well, for me, the best food is the fire. But Mira will find something you'll like for sure", Dragneel pecked her nose said.

"Hey, Fire head, did you stick to your sweetheart again?" Gray shouted across the room.

"You're irritating me, a piece of ice", the dragonsleer responded, turning away from the celestial spirit mage. His hand flared with fire. But suddenly silence lied down in the guild. Everyone stared in astonishment at something behind him. Natsu turned slowly. And he also froze in shock.

Lucy bite off pieces of flame on his hand and quietly ate them.

"Lucy, you're eating my fire", Natsu mumbled.

"So what? It's delicious", the blonde licked her lips, enjoying herself.

"Dragneel, what have you done to her?" Erza recover from shock.

"I have nothing to do with it", a mage blurted.

"Can it be contagious during sex?" Mira wondered.

"Levy, do want a piece of iron?" Gajeel offered to blue-haired mage.

"Shut up, idiot", McGarden hissed, covering her blushed face with a book.

Heartfillia continued to sit on her boyfriend's laps. She blinked several times, not realizing the cause of mess.

"Lucy, we're going to Porlyusica", throwing a girl on his shoulder, said Natsu.

"But I don't want to", cried the stellar mage. The guild remained in silence.

* * *

Porlyusica allowed only Lucy to enter her house. Natsu was pacing the meadow, trying to calm the worry in his heart.

It seemed an eternity after Lucy exited the house of the healer. Lucy was shining with joy and happiness. She immediately rushed to the guy and put her hands around his neck.

"Natsu, it turns out that it was not me who wanted to eat fire. It was our baby", the blonde said cheerfully.

"What baby?" Dragneel didn't really get what was going on.

"This baby", Lucy placed his hand on her stomach. At first Natsu frowned, but then his face brightened when he realized that ...

"You are pregnant!" The whole forest heard a roar of Dragneel. He immediately picked Lucy up and circled her. She laughed merrily. They celebrated the good news with passionate kiss. They had no doubt that they will be a very happy family. And Mira will be very happy to find out that she'll become a wedding planner soon.


End file.
